


These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by enso_infinite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the Angst That You Never Asked For, Love Story Gone Wrong, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enso_infinite/pseuds/enso_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek. He gets Derek. And then he loses Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my dear friend, theleavesoflorien, whose poems have inspired me to get out of my comfort zone and experiment with poetry again, something I hadn't done since high school.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**I. Breathe**

 

You’re the crack in the mirror at 2 AM

The flickering lights in a vacant diner

The scar that still itches years later

And the coagulated blood under my fingernails

Impossible to wash away

 

I can read in your eyes

The words your mouth won’t say

The fleeting touches

The furtive glances

And it’s like a disease

How much I want you

 

It makes me sick

Like a diet on expired hopes

I can feel you

The pressure on my throat

Choking me

 

_Inhale_

 

My resolve collapses

And I slip back into

Hypotheticals

 

_Exhale_

 

      What if I never met you

 

      What if you loved me back

 

You’re the broken spine of a well-loved book

The blanket over me in the dead of night

The smell of sun-dried clothes

Forever burned into my memory

And it takes my breath away

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**II. A Thousand Dying Stars**

 

Fire and gunpowder

That’s what we are

All consuming and destructive

Like we’re constantly at war

 

Held together by scraps of hope

And fuelled with nothing other than

Rage

A storm in a cage

 

Our love, baby

It isn’t pretty

It’s the burn in your lungs

When you don’t have enough air

It’s the bleeding scrapes on your hands

When you’re scrambling for purchase

 

But it is ours, baby

A thousand dying stars

Exploding all at once

Tearing the sky apart

The echo of it

Ricocheting against the walls

Of our skins

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**III. Enough**

 

_I’m sorry_

An exhale in three syllables

The words as meaningless

As the promises you used to profess

 

Always and forever

Hyperboles that became a

Magnified

      Distorted

            Fractured

Reflection of our love

 

I have seen

The other side of the moon

And it’s ugly

Marred with scars that never fully healed

Crevices where the light never reaches

A wasteland of cold ashes

 

And it kills me

To see you on your knees

Pleading

      Bargaining

            Begging

The broken glass in your voice

 

Because I know

Certain as the blood running down my fingers

When you cut me open

That I’ll always miss you

Like a severed limb

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this collection of poems comes from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _Act 2, Scene 6:__
> 
> ___"These violent delights have violent ends  
>  And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
> Which, as they kiss, consume."_


End file.
